Biobehavioral Tools Core (BTC) The CRMSD Biobehavioral Tools Core (CRMSD-BTC) will be established to develop, maintain, and ensure the overall quality of instrumentation important for conducting research on the management of sleep disturbances in individuals across the lifespan. The CRMSD-BTC will coordinate and ensure high-quality electronic study management to increase productivity, enhance efficiency and synergy among projects associated with the UWCRMSD. This proposal uses an interdisciplinary team of investigators to address an important biomedical problem that has not responded to traditional single or multidisciplinary approaches. The CRMSD-BTC is designed to ensure that the whole is more than the sum of its parts, integrating diverse clinical and research disciplines in order to improve sleep of individuals and their families. The CRMSD-BTC will serve as a catalyst and resource with potential to change the national culture of research and healthcare concerning the management of sleep disturbances by developing and enhancing truly interdisciplinary research. The ultimate goal of the UW-CRMDS is to bring about these advances in a way that would continue beyond the life of the center, permanently changing the landscape of research and ultimately the clinical care of persons with sleep disturbances. Our long term goal is to advance the science of symptom management of sleep disturbances and to improve daytime functioning and health outcomes for individuals across the lifespan. The CRMSD-BTC is a central component of this goal because it offers the opportunity to integrate biobehavioral and technical aspects of all four projects thereby creating synergy that will enhance the ability of each project to meet its aims, and advance the science of managing sleep disturbances beyond the success of each individual project.